Touch display apparatuses are becoming more and more widely used. In a display panel of a touch display apparatus, transparent electrodes are multiplexed. In a display phase, the transparent electrodes are used as common electrodes. In a touch phase, the transparent electrodes are used as touch electrodes. Here, the transparent electrodes are divided into a plurality of touch blocks which are independent of each other based on a touch resolution, to collect touch signals at various positions respectively.
However, for a conventional touch display apparatus, there is an urgent problem to be solved that a display picture of the touch display apparatus is uneven.